


Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet

by AremIx



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremIx/pseuds/AremIx
Summary: 丧，颓废，出轨梗，dirty talk。Tim和Tony的故事。





	Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> 精神错乱就扩写了这个。

1  
Tony熟练地向旅店门口的男男女女们抛着媚眼，展示他闪亮的笑容，然后闪身走进了某个房间。他锁上门，直接向床边走去。  
他一边走，一边缓慢地脱下衣服，肆意地展示着自己的肉体。他赤裸地爬上床，与早已在床上等待多时的人纠缠在一起。他们裸程相对，在光线的阴影里亲吻，交合。就连那情欲的、炽烈的喘息，都蒙着那种模糊不清的影子。  
除了那人手上的戒指。  
那一直闪耀着刺眼的白光的戒指。

2  
其实Tim起床的时候也不算早——那个时候天已经大亮了。但是Tony总是起得比他晚许多，有时甚至会赖到午后才肯屈尊起床洗漱。  
然后呢？他们都起床了之后会做什么？Tim忽然感觉到茫然，仿佛2013年的夏天在他的回忆里只剩下在旅馆里和Tony做了无数次的爱。  
他还会和Tony做什么？其实想起来他们好像也做不了很多别的事。毕竟他们之间有太多避之不谈的禁区了，这些沉重到现在的Tim也只敢偶尔想一想。  
迈阿密。  
还有Amy。  
这些伤痕新鲜又疼痛，他们只能选择回避。  
所以他们尝试了无数个漂亮的姿势，做了无数次的爱。

3  
他们又在做爱，这次Tim是把他整个人抱起来按在落地窗上操。  
Tim很了解他的身体，几下爱抚就会点起他的欲火，他们交合的地方也因Tim的冲击变得滚烫，就连那冰冷的玻璃也因为摩擦和体温变得温暖。屋子里的暖气也很足，几盏小小的灯也发着暖黄色的光。  
好凉啊，Tony把脸藏在Tim的肩窝里，出神地想着。

4  
有的时候Tony会出神，有时候也不会。  
当Tim做到把他的脑子操出来的时候他就不会出神，毕竟没有脑子也就出不了神了。  
但是Tim温柔的做的时候他就会，因为Tim手上的金属总是那么冰冷得明亮，熄灭了他心底那么一丝情欲和爱意的火焰。

5  
其实知道Amy的事的时候，Tim倒是比他想象的冷静些，严格地说他自己也不能算无辜。  
他也有不该有的欲望。在球场上，在更衣室里。  
在他的控卫的充满孩子气的笑容里。  
有时候Tim会在想，他和Amy的区别就是他抑制住了他的欲望，Amy没有。

6  
他们就这样过了几天的时间。  
有一天他们闲闲地在床上躺着，Tony闲来无事地玩着Tim的手指，Tim也由他去了。  
Tony无意间触到了那个指环，他颤抖了一下，但是却没有离开，反而自然地摩挲它。  
只是Tim下意识地蜷缩起了手指。

7  
是时候了。Tony想着。  
他对Tim说：不再来一晚么？

8  
那一晚的Tony异常地热情，就算他整个人因为一次次激烈的高潮整个人开始痉挛，自己也射不出什么了，但是他还是执着地缠着Tim要了一次又一次。  
他让Tim把他的双手绑在床头上，把他塞在衣柜里，把他压在餐桌上，把他按在浴室的镜子前，在他的身上留下了无数的印记。  
但是最后他们还是在床上。

9  
隔天早上Tony天没亮就醒了，他刚刚起身，却被Tim攥住了手腕。他攥得很用力，就是能留下好几天都无法消去淤痕的那种。  
他那带血丝的眼睛盯着Tony：我这一晚上都不敢睡。  
Tony只是耸耸肩，掰了掰Tim的手指：松手。你的戒指隔得我有点痛。  
Tim好像要说些什么，但只是慢慢地松开了一些。 然后Tony把他的手腕从Tim的手里抽出，穿好衣服，收拾收拾就出门了。

10  
Tim在床上一直坐到天亮。  
天亮后他起床打理好自己，也出门去了。他得找律师谈谈，然后处理好那些事。

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到这种题材我都能写成he(눈_눈)  
> 我果然有一颗真正的亲妈心(눈_눈)


End file.
